


Sebaciel Drabbles

by GrieverBitMyFinger



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Adult Ciel Phantomhive, Alice in Wonderland References, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Blood, Blood Drinking, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Candy, Cannibalism Play, Carnival, Cliche, College, Cooking, Cooking Lessons, Coping, Costumes, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dessert & Sweets, Domestic Fluff, Double Entendre, Embarrassment, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Ferris Wheels, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Food Kink, French Kissing, Friends to Lovers, Ghosts, Ghouls, Gore, Grocery Shopping, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Haunting, Hotels, Human Sebastian Michaelis, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Ice Skating, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Out of Character, Past Character Death, Piercings, Plushies, Romance, SebaCiel - Freeform, Sobbing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-07-06 20:01:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15893106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrieverBitMyFinger/pseuds/GrieverBitMyFinger
Summary: All of my Sebaciel Tumblr drabbles!





	1. Piercings and Passion

**Author's Note:**

> Instead of posting them separately, I decided to just post all of my shorter stories originally written for Tumblr here!

“Come on, Ciel, take a deep breath and let’s go! You’ve had this scheduled for a week and have been wanting to get it done for years, don’t back out now!” Lizzie encouraged, firmly grasping her cousin’s shoulders and steering him towards the tattoo and piercing parlor at the end of the street.

For the last few months, Ciel had started to research everything about lip piercings. From the procedure to the aftercare and possible complications, and then began browsing the shops within walking distance and their reviews. Never once in that timeframe did he fear it or feel even the smallest amount of trepidation, but now, with every step he gained, he could feel his stomach twisting uncomfortably.

“You know… It looks pretty crowded from here, maybe we should just go eat or something and come back another day?” He suggested, the thought of food doing nothing to soothe the nauseous feeling. No, he was thinking too much on it. It couldn’t be that bad, right? Just a little sting as the needle goes in, or rather, through his lip. Actually, it would be bad, horribly so! Worse than any pain he had felt before, he was sure of it. “Ciel Phantomhive, are you a quitter?” The normally sweet voice of the determined blonde took a more serious turn, emerald eyes speaking the truth she didn’t say aloud. He was going to walk through those doors like the usually-fearless man he was or she was going to drag him through them by the ear like a mere child trying to escape seeing a doctor.

“No, of course I’m not! But maybe today isn’t the best day, right?” The heated glare thrown at him was enough to keep him walking towards what he thought to be his utter doom. Lizzie wouldn’t hesitate to tell Sieglinde if he broke free from her grasp and made a run for the coffee shop across the street, and the relentless teasing would surely be worse than having his lip impaled. What was he thinking scheduling this in the first place?

As lost in his thoughts as he was, he didn’t realize they had reached their destination until Lizzie’s arm flew out in front of his chest, stopping him just inches from the door he would have smacked into had she not stopped him. The girl’s voice was shaky with her restrained giggles and her posture stiff as a tree limb in a poor attempt to be serious, “If you walk into a glass, a piercing will be the least of your problems.” Grumbling unintelligibly, he held the door open for her before aimlessly wondering about the front of the shop, flipping through books filled with countless tattoo designs to delay the inevitable. Only when he felt a poke on his cheek did he notice his not-so-innocent cousin slip away, lips now graced with a mischievous grin, “Since you were taking your sweet time, I went ahead and signed you in for your appointment.”

Sputtering at her brazen move, he almost didn’t hear a deep, velvety, and undeniably sexy voice politely calling out to him, “Would you happen to be Mr Phantomhive?” With a deep breath to calm the thoughts such a pleasant voice roused, he spun around to face the owner of the voice, cheeks growing dark when he came eye-to-eye - well, eye-to-shoulder - with the most attractive man he had ever seen.

Hair as dark as a crow’s plumes fell in silken strands, the longest pieces brushing languidly against his milky throat, while warm mahogany eyes appraised him. The ebony button-up he wore hugged his chest and biceps nicely, proudly displaying the silhouette of well-crafted muscles while the rolled sleeves revealed flawless black ink from wrist-up. Thin lips curled into an almost Cheshire Cat grin, making his silver snakebites shine when they caught the light; Ciel liked what he saw and the man knew that.

“Yes,” Ciel mumbled quietly before clearing his throat, tone much stronger when he spoke now, “Yes, that’s me. You must be Sebastian Michaelis then?” The calm yet fierce glint in those eyes made him shift uncomfortably beneath the taller man’s scrutinizing gaze, suddenly wishing he had worn sweatpants instead of the tight jeans currently clinging to his long legs. The distraction provided by Mr Tall, Dark, and Handsome was short lived however; “The one and only. If you’ll follow me, we can begin immediately.”

Such a vague statement, maybe he would be willing to use this time for something more interesting than piercing him…? No, he shook his head to himself, forcing back a shudder of excitement, that isn’t what he came for. Sebastian then lead him through the main tattoo room into one of the five small rooms behind it, patting the back of a leather chair once he closed the door behind them.

Just by looking at his client, Sebastian could tell he was nervous, his body language said everything without his lips having to part to admit it. It was almost always like this and understandably so, not many people are calm when something involves needles. But now, he felt a strong need to calm the man with ashen-blue hair, to see those plush lips curve into a smile and those ocean eyes to swim with mirth. He had at least fifty people in need of his service per day and still none of them had caught his interest like this particular customer.

His body, while slender and almost a head shorter than himself, was quite captivating. Made up of delicate facial features, lean muscles, and a narrow waist, his looks were certainly nothing to scoff at. He faced the counter that held his tools before he could be caught staring, sterilizing his dermal anchor forceps and the needle he would use. “Take a few deep breaths and try to relax, Mr Phantomhive. It will take me just a little longer to gather everything I need.”

Settling into the chair, he crossed his legs, fighting back the anxiety bubbling up in his chest. The anticipation is the worst part, it never fails to be, but that didn’t bring him much comfort at the moment. Sebastian’s voice did a much better job at that.

“You can call me Ciel, Mr Phantomhive sounds too stiff.”

“As you wish, Ciel,” Sebastian purred, smiling when he stepped closer with a skin marker in hand and caught the small smirk pulling at the corners of the smaller male’s lips, “So, where would you like me to stick it?”

His eyes narrowed and his eyebrows drew closer to one another as he thought over his choice of words; probably not the best way to put that… “The piercing, I mean. Where do you want it placed?” Both men’s cheeks turned nearly the exact shade as a ripe tomato at the question, Ciel chuckling quietly despite the tension mounting between them, “On the left side, at the very edge of my lip line.” Sebastian followed the narrow finger to the rosy lips, unable to keep himself from imagining how they would feel if they crashed against his own. Soft for sure, but how would they move? Slow and passionate, savoring every touch as if the moment would stretch on forever? Or quickly and fervent in their lust, lost in the promised pleasure? Maybe, just maybe, he would learn someday.

When the dark haired man raised the marker to his skin, Ciel studied the tattoo adorning the hand at work. The Latin encased within the circle and points of a star were intricately inked, the whole thing was in fact. Had he remembered more from his lessons in Latin at college, he might have been able to decipher the letters written, but he had discarded the small amount of knowledge he had retained from those classes when he found no need for it. Even unable to translate the hidden message, he could still appreciate the fine detail that went into it.

“Does this look about right?” Sebastian questioned, putting away the marker and replacing it with a handheld mirror. Critically scanning the green ‘X’ below his lip, Ciel offered a nod of affirmation, “Yes, that’s good.” Sebastian disappeared from view and his client closed his eyes, awaiting the throbbing pain that would be dealt to his lip only to jump when something cold pressed against it. “I’m just cleaning the area, no need to fret. It won’t hurt as much as you’ve worked yourself up to believe, just a bit of a sting. It may be sore for a few days, but nothing intolerable.” Cerulean eyes fluttered open again, following his every move as the damp cotton ball was tossed into a trash bin.

“I want you to slowly inhale before I put the needle in and exhale once I get it in, okay? You’ll be alright, it will only last for a few seconds.” A reassuring smile was offered as he came back with the dermal forceps in his gloved hand and a needle in the other, “Open your mouth wide, please. If you’d like, you can close your eyes and I’ll tell you once it’s done.” “I think I’ll do that,” Ciel exhaled shakily before doing as he was told, his eyes falling shut as he tried to think of calming things. The warm breeze, the sea, the stars, the scent of cake, Sebastian’s eyes. “Here we go, inhale deeply.” A sharp pain hit him suddenly, almost pulling forth a gasp until it dulled, remaining but not as strongly as it had been. He had been building it up for nothing. “Very good, exhale now.” The needle was pulled away as the shining ebony stud was pushed through the tiny hole from the back, secured in black with a rounded front.

“And… Done! Open your eyes and see what you think,” Sebastian grinned proudly at his work, admiring the way the pitch black piercing stood out against Ciel’s creamy skin. With a relieved hum, Ciel stood to look at himself in the full-size mirror hanging on the wall across from where he had sat. His eyes lit up as he stared at the new labret piercing, almost bouncing in place as he beamed at the piercer through the reflection, “I love it! Thank you!” A laugh rumbled in Sebastian’s chest as he put away his tools and threw away his gloves. “You’re very welcome, it looks fantastic. Here are some instructions for cleaning it,” he offered the bluenette a paper, handing him a business card soon after, “And my number just in case it causes you any trouble… Or if you decide that you would like to get dinner sometime.” A charming smile was thrown Ciel’s way before the flirt opened the door for him and bid him goodbye.

And so, after paying at the front desk, he met his cousin in the waiting area with his new piercing in place and a grin as well. Needless to say, he made a phone call only a few hours later and enjoyed 'dinner’ long into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hello or ask me things if you'd like! Tumblr: griever-bit-my-finger


	2. Cooking and Cherishing

The day was a warm one. The summer sun was shining high in the sky, casting an almost unbearable heat over the city as the people of New York went about their days, without the time to let such a small thing as the temperature deter them from their daily lives. The streets were just as crowded if not more so than usual, people of all ages filling the sidewalk and blocking the path of a tall man who happily lead his sulking boyfriend to the outdoor market set up beneath a large canopy. “Sebastian, why couldn’t we have just gone to a store? It’s too bloody hot to be out here, besides just look at how many people are here!” Droned the slate-haired boy, staring up at the other male with a scowl that could easily scare most people away, not Sebastian though. After three years of getting similar looks anytime his little lover was even the slightest bit agitated, they no longer had any effect on him apart from making his smile grow at his prickly demeanor. He tried so hard to appear stern and yet all it did was make him seem like a kitten denied a bowl of cream, Sebastian found it absolutely precious. “Because the fruits they sell there aren’t as fresh as these will be, besides you should be happy, there won’t be as many children running wild around here as there would be in the grocery store. The few here are very well behaved, see?” He nodded towards a cheery blonde girl gushing over the ripeness of the tomatoes at a table just three vendors down from the market’s main entrance, happily balancing her grinning daughter on her hip while holding a bag of vegetables in the other hand. That logic seemed to deepen the frown spread across coral lips, only to be shaken away without any other form of acknowledgement as a new - though admittedly-flawed - lie came to mind. “Well… It was supposed to rain today, you know? Surely, you wouldn’t want to get caught outside in a storm?” Ciel’s attempt, while admirable, fell through in more ways than one; not only were the produce stands covered by a roof of thick, white plastic, but nowhere in sight could a single ominous, grey cloud be spotted. With a triumphant smirk tugging at his lips, Sebastian draped an arm around his lover’s thin shoulders, sable lacquered nails faintly tapping against the other’s collarbone, “I think I’ll take my chances. Besides, you need a little sun, how long has it been since you’ve been outside without hiding away in the shade?” An irritable groan met the taller man’s ears as Ciel attempted to shrug away the hand on his arm to no outcome apart from drawing a laugh from Sebastian. His tone, while thoroughly annoyed, didn’t entirely lack a lilt of humor, “Not long enough, I had planned for it to stay that way until autumn, when it’s cooler. If I wanted to feel like I live in a desert, I would have moved further south. I’m actually beginning to miss the weather in London, no matter how dreary it used to seem. I would take the rain and fog over this any day.” Finally, - after far too long, in Ciel’s opinion - there were shadows cast over them by the tent protecting the fresh goods, shielding them from the harsh rays that threatened to make its mark by reddening otherwise fair skin. Already distracted by the massive assortment of apples piled up into small baskets before him, Sebastian’s reply was delayed and half-hearted as he picked up a Gala, inspecting it critically before deeming it worthy for the pie he planned to bake, “You say that now, but we both know that you would be running back to the airport before the first night was up. All I ever heard when we were out in London was how you wished for sunny weather. It’s always greener on the other side, isn’t it?” Eyes of aquamarine and faint violet narrowed briefly, but he let it go for the time being; he had plenty of time to argue his point once they were home.

“Alright, if we’re really doing this, at least tell me what we need, I see you already have the apples.” Turning his back to the numerous other fruit near the table he had bought the ones he now held in a bag, Sebastian’s sienna eyes almost seemed to shine now that Ciel had given into the inevitable hour of shopping ahead of them with very little struggle, “Excellent! Now, here is the list of vegetables we need to make to go with that chicken you mentioned earlier in the week.” Stifling a laugh at the obvious joy, Ciel accepted the list thrust into his hands, scanning over it with wide eyes, looking almost fearful at the sheer amount of items listed. ‘This is going to be a long day…’

Much to his surprise, he actually began to enjoy the shopping trip after the first few tries to speed up the process. Once grudging movements as he picked up various foods became more animated as Sebastian pointed out how many different ways each thing could be cooked, seasoned, and paired, going as far as to tell him many of the recipes he planned to teach his boyfriend to cook once a week even after their classes at the university began again. It didn’t surprise Ciel at all how passionately Sebastian spoke of cooking, he was an aspiring chef after all, but after hearing and discussing the meals so many times, he was astounded to find that he himself didn’t mind at all. In all truthfulness, he loved listening to the man’s ramblings, it always left a warm feeling in his chest to see him completely relaxed and happy after how stressful the last semester had been. “Ah! What about some potatoes as well? They would go quite nicely with the steak, don’t you think?” Said student questioned, effectively breaking Ciel from the haze of thought he had fallen into. “Yes, of course, that sounds lovely. You could add some of that rosemary you bought too.” While Ciel could hardly be considered adept at cooking, he learned more and more every week, especially when it came to knowing which spices he did and didn’t like. While rosemary and cinnamon were two he had grown very fond of, he abhorred clove and tumeric, his only exception being the clove-spiced tea that Sebastian often enjoyed when winter came about. Beaming, Sebastian nodded eagerly in response to his suggestion, “I like that, good choice. Now, just help me pick out a few tomatoes and carrots then we can be on our way.” Long, slender fingers soon sorted through the crate of fiery-orange fruit, narrowed eyes managing to catch each and every scuff or indention marring the delicate outside. It seemed to him that the more ripe they were, the more bruised they were, something quite unfortunate when he had planned to use them in just a few hours. “Not this one, or this one, definitely not that one… Hm, this one will do. Two more to go.” Ciel rifled through them as well, holding up several, sometimes more than one at a time, to appease his lover’s pickiness. After raising enough tomatoes to fill half of the basket and receiving nothing more than a disapproving shake of the head, he left Sebastian to his own devices, choosing to busy himself by looking around at the other produce while he waited.

A thin, ash-blue eyebrow raised suggestively when he caught sight of a familiar, green vegetable from a few feet away, “Actually, before we leave, I think I want to buy one of those. I’m quite hungry and I think it would sate me nicely; you know, with the size and all.” Catching sight of the cucumbers Ciel eyed, Sebastian huffed a sigh of faux resignation, pursing his lips to keep his laughter at bay, unwilling to give into the other male’s jibe. He wouldn’t win this time. “So you’re going by size rather than flavour? If that’s the case then it would be such a waste to buy something of that sort when I already know of something you can eat that will be much more filling and flavourful, something I will gladly provide.” The words subtly purred against the shell of the younger’s ear brought forth goosebumps on his skin in spite of the scorching temperature, the shiver only worsened by the nip to his earlobe just below his piercing. The older male knew all of the places that could easily turn his lover to mush and never failed to use them at the most inopportune moments. Being as close as Sebastian had been then, he suddenly seemed so far away when he stepped back, innocent smile in place as if he hadn’t just almost caused a problem that would be impossible to fix in public. “Now that that’s settled, let’s finish up shall we?”

By the time they arrived home to their third floor flat, both were a panting mess, three bags hanging loosely off each of their arms. “You told me we only needed a few things… You also said we didn’t need to take a cab to get all of this back… You call this a few things, Sebastian!?” A sheepish smile painted the man’s lips as he unceremoniously dropped the food sacks he carried on the couch before taking two of Ciel’s to lighten the load as his peeved lover stepped over the threshold, grumpily setting them on the kitchen table. Admittedly, he had given Ciel the heaviest of them without meaning to, something he didn’t realize until he held them himself. By themselves, they weren’t so bad, but when carrying six in total that were filled to the brim, it wasn’t at all comfortable for the very unathletic Ciel. An apologetic kiss was placed on Ciel’s lips, ruby-brown eyes sincere but also filled with an unspeakable amount of adoration, “I’m sorry, love, I didn’t plan to get so many things but it all looked so good! How about I bake you a strawberry cake to make up for it? I’ll start from scratch, make everything myself, and cut up some strawberries to go on top too.”

Pretending to ponder the offering, Ciel couldn’t bite back his clear joy at the promise of dessert; Sebastian does make the best food after all. “In that case, apology accepted.” Standing on his tiptoes, he was able to reach Sebastian’s cheek, lips briefly meeting the sun-flushed skin. His grin must have been infectious because soon enough Sebastian wore a matching expression, slowly taking on a more teasing look that made his little lover groan. He wasn’t going to like the next thing the chef-to-be said. “But before I make that, I need your help making dinner!” He barely dodged before an overly fluffy pillow from the couch was thrown in his direction, acting as if he didn’t notice the obvious threat as he moved the bags to the kitchen and put away everything he didn’t plan to use on their current meal. There was no possible way for Ciel to be shocked, he had seen this coming from a mile away, had felt suspicion weighing on his chest. That didn’t stop him from picking up the abused throw-pillow from the kitchen tiles and smacking his lover across the back with it, however. “I knew you have an ulterior motive when you offered the cake, you’re trying to bribe me!” The raven-haired man didn’t even flinch at the weak aggression let out with the plush object, he much preferred that to flour fights. The last one had taken eight hours to clean up, another hour to wash it all out of his hair, half an hour to clear the residue from his troublemaker-boyfriend’s hair, and two washes to get it out of their clothes; it simply wasn’t worth the trouble, no matter how fun it was. “Who said I was trying to bribe you? I’m succeeding.” “I’ll help you, but I won’t cut up the vegetables, you remember the incident.” After kicking off his shoes and washing his hands, Ciel stood beside Sebastian, prepared to accept whatever job he had planned for him. “By incident you mean when you cut your finger and almost sliced my palm when your hand slipped because you cut the onion after I told you not to?” Sebastian couldn’t restrain a snort at his partner’s expense, lovingly brushing his fingers through storm-cloud locks to soften the blow, “Yes, I remember and while I think you should learn how to do it someday, that won’t be today. I just need you to cook the chicken. I’ve already heated the pan and mixed the spices, garlic, and olive oil in a bowl so it’s ready to be cooked.” With a wrinkled nose, Ciel moved each piece of raw chicken from the glass bowl into the skillet, cringing at the slimy feeling it left on his fingers, “Disgusting…” “I know you don’t like touching it, but you’ll love it once it’s ready. Just leave it that way for a few minutes and then flip each piece so it can cook evenly, otherwise it might burn. I need to slice the onion, carrots, potatoes, and mushrooms, so the chicken should be ready to be put in the oven once I’m done.”

Sebastian calmly hummed a song Ciel couldn’t quite place as his steady hands worked diligently to wash and cut the vegetables, not worried in the slightest about the chicken; confident in the slighter boy’s skills even if he wasn’t. One by one a mix of vegetables began to fill the bowl, his focus never broken even when he heard a quiet sizzling in the background of the murmured lyrics parting his lips. His lover on the other hand was distracted, enthralled by the precise movements and tilts of the hand Sebastian made when dousing the bowl’s contents in olive oil. The way muscles could be seen working beneath his snowy skin despite the small movements of his fingers when he rinsed and put away the knife he had used. “Ciel, have you… Ah, I see.” Biting his lip, nearly crimson eyes searched the chicken fillets for any serious burnt spots. Overcooked? Definitely, but not so much that it was blackened or unfit for use, which was very good because if Ciel had messed up something like this, he would never set foot back in the kitchen unless it was for baking - which he was fairly skilled at. “This will do nicely, except for the one on the far left. Actually, I may need to scrape a little off of the edge of some pieces as well, I must not have put enough oil in the pan, but that’s alright.” The look given to the meat was skeptical, but Ciel made no comment on it, observing silently as the vegetables were tossed into the pan with the chicken and put into the oven. Wiping the tiny spot of grease off of his hands on a nearby cup towel, the dark-haired man seized his beloved by the waist and tugged him closer, connecting their lips with a gentleness that would only ever be shown to him, tone proud even with the other man’s minor blunder, “See? Like I told you, it’s coming along well.” Leaning his head against the t-shirt clad shoulder, Ciel sighed serenely, taking note of his boyfriend’s warmth. The only form of warmth he would ever enjoy, “Sebastian." 

"Yes, Ciel?" 

"I know I burnt the chicken.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hello or ask me things if you'd like! Tumblr: griever-bit-my-finger


	3. Skating and Serenity

“Don’t worry, Ciel, I’ll catch you if you fall! It’s easy once you get the hang of it, just take a slow step.” Sebastian encouraged, coasting back onto the frozen lake with all the grace of a professional figure skater.

His wool covered arms were outstretched, ready to catch his friend who currently wobbled haphazardly atop thin blades, failing to balance his weight evenly as shaking legs took their first step onto the ice, “If I break my leg out here, I’m holding you responsible.” Warm eyes followed the smaller male’s unsteady movements, anticipating the lean that would send him toppling over. Good. Good. Not good. And there he goes… “I don’t doubt that, but like I said, you’ll be fine.” As promised, Ciel was caught before his feet could fully slide out from under him, pulled upright against a coat-padded chest. For such a tiny frame to be trapped out in twenty degree weather, he really did emit a lot of heat. “You did better than I expected for your first go at it. Try again.”

Small hands chased after his, squeezing them in an almost painful grip in his futile attempt to cling to his ‘mentor’. “Did you not see me almost face plant just now? I’m starting to think you want me to fall…” An ever-patient smile remained on Sebastian’s lips as he held Ciel’s shoulders gently to keep him standing. The boy really was too adorable with his cold flushed cheeks and tiny red nose, bundled up in countless layers of coats and scarves. “If you slip again, I’ll catch you again, simple as that. Now try to make it to me again, this time without falling. The key is not panicking, if you panic, you freeze up and that will make it harder. Relax, we used to go to the roller rink a lot when we were kids, this isn’t too different from that.” Skating a reasonable distance away, he waited and watched as a determined look contorted previously frustrated features, “Okay… I can do this.”

Ciel’s steps were shaky in the beginning, so much so that Sebastian was almost certain he would have to rush forward to steady him in time, but instead, with arms out to keep his weight from shifting too much onto one side, he gradually grew more confident in his stride. Arms falling back down to his sides and shoulders relaxing, he reached Sebastian. It wasn’t necessary for him to take the man’s offered hands, but he did anyways, locking their fingers together in what he hoped would come off as a friendly gesture. Any chance he got to be close to Sebastian was one he treaured. The digits surrounding his massaged and smoothed across his gloved palm, a bright smile spread wide across Sebastian’s lips that gave a certain warmth to the otherwise chilly atmosphere. Ciel felt his cheeks darken for a completely different reason, trying to shake away the bubbling thoughts filling his mind, like how handsome he looked. Gentle, playful, charming, alluring…

“Since I’m starting to get the hang of it, can we both skate further than just three feet now?” Ciel asked, pulling his hands away to yank Sebastian’s crimson beanie further over his freezing ears. He had forgotten his own on his bed in the small cabin being rented by their friends for their holiday getaway, not realizing it until they reached the lake, though by that point, Sebastian had already hastily removed a spare hat from his pocket and pulled it over his snow-dotted locks. “Whatever you’d like, but first you need to get used to moving faster or you’ll never make it halfway around.”

Drifting backwards, he kept ahold of his Ciel’s hands, pulling him forward more quickly than he had moved on his own. The grasp on his hands tightened briefly before loosening again and judging by the more fluid pace Ciel now glided in, he deemed him ready to go off alone, “If I let you go, will you keep skating?” “Of course I will. I have to get better than you don’t I? I bet I’ll be able to skate at your level in just an hour!” Ciel boasted excitedly, azure gaze now teasing and more focused but relaxed all the same.

Sebastian couldn’t stop himself from getting lost in those dark pools staring at him with the intensity of the sun and the vibrancy of the ocean. Breathtaking… But it wasn’t right to think that way about him, was it? He was just a friend. Friends don’t think of how beautiful the other’s eyes are or the way their laugh makes the world seem a little brighter, nor do they imagine curling up together in a pile of blankets on the couch, a movie playing quietly as they huddle closer together, limbs tangled intimately in some semblance of cuddling. Friends also don’t picture their plump, pink lips for hours on end, dreaming of how they would feel and what they would taste like. But still he did. He wished to start everyday by opening his eyes to the sight of a head of slate hair, messy and mussed from sleep, and lovely eyes fluttering open just after his own. In his sleep, he still sought out the heated touch he knew would never meet his flesh, mouth parting in muffled moans and heart aching for the caring brush of skin against skin. Yes, he thought about Ciel quite a lot, and while he longed to deny the simple fact; he was in love with his best friend.

Realizing he had taken too long to respond, he forced himself to smirk, releasing the boy from his hold, “Do you really think so? You realize I’ve been coming here to skate since I was ten, yes? This is your first time even stepping foot on the ice, so I find it hard to believe… Unless you prove it to me.” “Challenge accepted. And Sebastian, you were wrong about something…” A slim, sable eyebrow raised, “What would that be?” The next words were whispered close to his ear, Ciel’s cheekiness freezing him in place for several long moments, “This isn’t my first time skating.”

In a flurry of movement, Ciel was gone, already several feet from him by the time he blinked in his direction. “C-Ciel!?” Shaking off his shock, he was quick to follow after him, floating seamlessly across the ice and acquiring speed as he gave chase. When he made a sharp turn to catch up with the shorter male from the other side, Ciel swerved just as he started nearing Sebastian, prepared to make him follow after him for at least another lap, but when he glanced down, it was too late to see the uneven strip that had chipped off the top layer of ice catching on the front of his skates. “Damn! Sebastian, move!” He yelled, eyes wide and dread coiling in his chest as soon as he felt himself tipping forward. Sebastian’s eyes flashed in recognition and panic, watching helplessly as Ciel flailed wildly at a final attempt to stop himself before he smacked right against the taller male, sending them both onto the harsh, frozen water they once stood on. Sebastian groaned, mentally cursing himself for not bracing himself soon enough to prevent the fall that would definitely leave a bruise; at the very least, he was thankful Ciel had thought to put his arm behind his head to keep it from hitting the ice. He didn’t blame Ciel though, nature can be a cruel bitch sometimes and a rough spot of ice is a big indication of that.

“I’m so sorry, are you okay!?” Ciel exclaimed, straddling his lap while checking him over hurriedly, eyes meticulously inspecting each visible curve of his body, searching for every possible type of injury. “I’m alright, but I must say, the ice doesn’t make a very comfortable place to rest,” Sebastian laughed good-naturedly, assuring the other male that nothing was wrong. Seeing nothing out of the ordinary, Ciel sighed in relief and leaned his forehead against his friend’s broad shoulder, “Oh thank god…”

His cheeks burned rose when he took in the position they were in, looking away to hide his embarrassment when he noticed how suggestive it seemed. Tipping the smaller face to meet his stare, Sebastian offered a sly grin, “Is that I blush I see?”

“Don’t be so full of yourself, I’m just cold; the temperature is dropping again.”

“Ah yes, I must have been mistaken. You do look quite cold now that I see you up close, especially your lips.” He inhaled a bit anxiously. He had wanted to do this for so long, but if his feelings weren’t reciprocated, it would surely drive a wedge between them. They had known each other for so long though and never had they been as close as they were then. If he didn’t do it right there, right then, he would never have the nerve to try again. “Do you mind if I warm them for you?”

With a sudden burst of confidence, he guided his lips against Ciel’s. It was quick, sweet coral barely brushing against petal pink before they parted, but it was so very gentle, and he hoped that even with it’s faintness it would show Ciel just how much he meant to him. Ciel was unmoving, unblinking, not even taking a breath until he spoke again, “D-did you just kiss me?”

That one hesitant question was all it took to shatter his fearlessness and give way to nervous rambling, “I did. But I’m sorry, we can pretend it didn’t even happen if you want to. I don’t want to ruin what we have and if I crossed a line please tell me so I can- Mmph!” Ciel’s mouth was suddenly crashing against his again, only much deeper this time; pressing firmly and nipping lightly, they shifted in perfect rhythm with his, interlocking as if they were pieces of a puzzle - both specifically designed with the purpose of completing the other.

Sebastian was breathless when Ciel pulled away, even more confused now as the boy he had always known to be his friend pulled away, unbelievably stunning beneath the clouded-blue hue of the sky and with an expression of utter devotion, “I knew that would shut you up.”

“What does this mean?”

“It means that I like you. No, not like…” he trailed off, voice fading out to nothing more that a whisper next time he spoke, “Love. It means that I love you.”

“Ciel?” Sebastian murmured, relief and happiness seeping into his consciousness, immediately soothing his worry.

“Yes, Sebastian?”

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hello or ask me things if you'd like! Tumblr: griever-bit-my-finger


	4. Carnivals and Cuddles

“Hurry up, Sebastian, the line is getting longer and if we aren’t fast enough we’ll be waiting for hours to get tickets!” Ciel bounced in place impatiently, several paces ahead of his amused boyfriend. “I’m walking as fast as I can without running, Ciel. It’ll be fine, we’re almost there anyways.”

While the autumn leaves caught in the warm breeze and delicately floated down to the sidewalks, the sun began to sink below the tree-line, darkening the sky and making way for reflections of neon blues, pinks, greens, and yellows, emitting from the booths passed the gates they faced. It was a pleasant night, sky as clear as could be and spirits high on the lively fairgrounds; lights gleaming from every direction and the pungent scent of sweet cotton candy and buttered popcorn wafting throughout the air, loud chatter from guests at food stands and music from carnival games filling what would have otherwise been silence.

It took just seconds of them being inside after paying their entrance fee for Sebastian to excitedly tug his boyfriend towards a row of games, stretching on for at least a quarter-mile and all requiring different tactics to win the colourful prizes they proudly flaunted. From water games to basketball, they had it all, and a sudden idea sparked in Sebastian’s mind.

His eyes wondered from one stuffed animal to the next as he distractedly led Ciel beside him, who was content to follow after his joyful lover, stifling a laugh at the near gasp escaping his lips when he abruptly stopped in the middle of the walkway and pointed to a massive array of dog plushies, knowing how much Ciel adored the animals. “Those look like the ones you tried to get last year. Pick anything you want and I’ll win it for you!”

While the offer was incredibly sweet, Ciel had seen this happen before. Sebastian was good at many things, but carnival games was not one of them. He would use every last pound in his wallet trying to win one, refusing to let him near it until he ran out of both tickets and cash only to sulk the rest of the evening when he didn’t manage to win the plush his beloved had been eyeing. Even so, he didn’t have the heart to turn the man down when he looked so hopeful, so he pushed his doubts aside instead of protesting and offered a smile, “Alright, win me the Husky on the far left then!” “Don’t I get a kiss for good luck?” Sebastian pouted playfully, leaning down to Ciel’s height and pursing his lips in waiting. “You’re a dork, I hope you know that,” Azure eyes rolled fondly, but still he complied, placing a chaste kiss on the other set of lips before stepping back with a raised brow, “Alright, I gave you your kiss, now win me a puppy.”

The first go at the clearly rigged game was fairly successful. Out of ten faux milk bottles, the ball Sebastian launched knocked down eight, surprisingly well with the containers being weighted and the competitor not having much experience with aiming to throw. Unfortunately, it got worse from there on out. The second time he knocked down five, the third and fourth times three fell, and by the fifth round he laid ten pounds down on, he missed the pyramid of glass altogether. He was stopped by a hand on his bicep when he reached to pull his wallet from his pocket again, Ciel shaking his head frantically, “Sebastian, you’re going to waste all of it, that’s their goal when they make these games. That’s enough, let’s just go get something to eat and find a ride to go on, yeah?” “But I promised you I would get you something this year… I’m sure I can knock them all down this time,” The raven-haired man tried to reason, disappointed at what he saw as a personal failure. This was the second year he had sworn to get ahold of one of those prizes! How many times could it possibly take to for him to be able to present one to Ciel? “No, you’ve already spent fifty pounds here, I’m not letting you use anymore of it trying to get something for me. I didn’t need it anyways,” Ciel reassured, grasping the other male’s hand again to lead him away from the dreaful money-traps that he was sure at least a few people had maxed out their credit cards at. “I can practically smell the cotton candy and funnel cakes everywhere, I’m getting both. What are you getting?” Receiving no reply, he looked over his shoulder, catching the thoughtful expression Sebastian took on as they passed a dart game, eyes locked onto a rather large plush of a grey Tabby cat. Interesting.

He stopped walking and searched his jacket for his own wallet, drawing Sebastian’s attention, “What is it? Did you lose something?”

“No, I just wanted to try this. It’s been years since I’ve thrown darts, I want to see if I’ve gotten any better at it than I used to be.”

Sebastian was confused; Ciel had never kept it a secret that he despised playing these games, he said all they were good for was wasting money when they were impossible to beat, yet there he was, eagerly handing over twenty pounds for ten green darts after sharing a few words with the attendant. Stepping closer to see the balloons Ciel aimed for, he watched in surprise as not one, not two, but all ten darts managed to pop balloons and stick to the board holding the others up. The owner seemed equally dumbfounded while Ciel just stared at the empty places in the wall of air filled colours, somewhere between happiness and disbelief. How on Earth did that happen!?

“Congratulations, young man! Since you got all of them, you can have one of the large prizes! Which would you like?” The blond man behind the counter asked, prepared to snatch anything down from a hook that his player requested. “The cat there,” Ciel gestured to the blue-eyed feline that was half his size, handing it to Sebastian immediately after it was passed to him. “Here, you seemed like you liked it, so…” The boy trailed off, playing it off with a shrug though the small grin pulling at his lips gave him away. “You got it for me?” Sebastian murmured, staring at it and then Ciel as the other nodded, mahogany orbs glowing in delight as he laughed, pulling the shorter man closer with his free arm to brush his lips across his forehead in gratitude, “You’re too cute sometimes. Thank you, darling. I love it!”

“Really?”

“Really. Let’s go get you some snacks now. Who knows, I might actually try one of those horrid fried desserts you enjoy this time.” “What do you mean horrid? Funnel cakes are amazing and you’ll love it,” Ciel grumbled, walking side by side so that Sebastian’s arm stayed around his shoulders, his own dropping to the man’s waist as they worked their way through the throng of people and to a sliding window where they procured Ciel’s desired items.

“There’s a ferris wheel over there,” the slate-haired male nodded towards the illuminated ride, holding a piece of the half-eaten fried good to Sebastian’s lips who simply scrunched up his nose before taking the offered bite, not overly fond of the greasy flavour. “I see it. Why don’t you finish that awf- I mean, nice snack,” he glared at the jumbled, powdery mess of ‘cake’, “And then we can go on it?” Ignoring his boyfriend’s distaste for what he ate, he agreed and devoured the rest quickly, throwing away the basket it came in at a trash bin near the ferris wheel. The wait for the ride wasn’t nearly as long as they had anticipated and they were glad to be seated within five minutes.

Setting the space-consuming Tabby and the bag of cotton candy at their feet, they settled into the metal half box, observing the other carnival amusements growing smaller and smaller as the wheel began to turn, pulling them closer to the moon and further from the merry-go-round and corndog stand surrounding it. Leaning his head atop Sebastian’s shoulder, Ciel smiled serenely, bathing in the peaceful moment and trying to etch every fine detail into his mind. The way the faint wind blew wisps of Sebastian’s hair, curling them closer to his chin and cheeks while his face was turned towards the heavens, searching out every star and cloud in sight while his hand rested caringly on his back.

“Thank you for tonight, Sebastian. It’s been fun, we should do things like this more often. You know, minus the ridiculous amount of money you spent when we first got here.” A deep chuckle vibrated against his hair as Sebastian laid his against it, “You’re very welcome, Ciel, and thank you too; It wouldn’t have been any fun without you. But mark my words, I will win you a stuffed dog if it takes our entire lives for me to do it.”

“That’s a long time to keep that promise.”

“Maybe so, but for you… I would keep it for eternity.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hello or ask me things if you'd like! Tumblr: griever-bit-my-finger


	5. Loss and Love

Try as I might, the tears won’t stop falling. Once nimble fingers were weak and trembling, grasping at the soft material beneath them desperately in an attempt to keep the body they belonged to upright as the boy felt the world crashing around himself. Heavy, mournful sobs wracked his frame violently, each breath barely gasped out between chapped and bitten lips. How long had he been this way? Ten minutes? Thirty minutes? An hour? No matter how long my lover spent that way, head bowed in sorrow with tear after tear escaping his usually bright eyes, it was draining him. His hold on the back of my sweater had gone from vice-like to a brush almost lighter than a feather despite his attempts to cling as he wished to. He had fought valiantly, willed the stinging in his eyes away until the last seconds when it became too much and the tears poured out like an open water gate, my own following soon after, where they still continued to slide down my cheeks silently. Nothing good had come of this week, he was already on edge, but a mind already grown weary and fragile given grief as more weight to bare? It wasn’t right. It was all I could do to stand beside him and hold him tight, failing to console the one I loved even with my best efforts. Nothing could heal these wounds but time. And that time wouldn’t come soon enough; it did him no good at the moment.

“Shh… It’s okay, baby. Please try to calm down, you’re going to make yourself sick. Breathe for me, please Ciel. Close your eyes and take deep breaths,” keeping one arm firmly around his back, I leaned down to gingerly wrap my other arm around his thighs, hoisting him up into my arms with his legs around my waist and his arms encircling my neck, head of dusty-blue still pressed against my neck and tucked beneath my chin, dampening my shirt collar with the droplets of water like rain that he still wept. It had been exactly six days since his brother’s funeral and still he wore black, mourning in near silence while everyone else seemed to brush it off, as if he hadn’t just lost the last remaining member of his family he was close to. It was infuriating that no one bothered to call or stop by to check up on him, and me being here was no fair excuse to neglect Ciel - one of the few people who had never treated them with anything less than kindness. But he wasn’t the only one hurting, seeing him this way pained me deeply too. After what was meant to be nothing more than a quick food-run, I had come back to find him half conscious on the bedroom floor, shivering violently and gripping a bath towel close to his naked body, hair still damp from the shower, dripping tiny puddles onto the hardwood floor along with several stray drops of blood from a reopened wound on his palm. He had caught the delicate flesh on the edge of a knife on the kitchen counter in his rush to the hospital after being told by the nurse caring for his brother that it would be his last chance to say goodbye; he must have scratched it on the nightstand when he collapsed. Cradling him close to me and hefting him up, I had been quick to lay my despondent beloved on the bed and bundle him in blankets, taking note of the dark, plum circles staining the pale skin underneath his tired eyes. How long had it been since he had slept properly? Since he heard the news of the car crash leading to his twin’s death or was it before that? When he lost his dog, when he got into that argument with Lizzie, when he stayed up almost all night to finish writing the forty page paper due the next day? Regardless of when it was, he desperately needed rest, peace of some form no matter how simple.

My own proof of despair still seeped into soft but limp-falling hair when I sat on the couch with him on my lap, wrapping fleece after fleece around us to try and bring any semblance of comfort to my hurting boyfriend, barely catching the words gasped out between anguished cries, “I’m trying… But I can’t. I can’t do this again, Sebastian. I’m sick of losing people!” A normally smooth and very regal sounding voice was suddenly so rough, almost hoarse as he shut his pink rimmed, sapphire eyes tightly, not daring to look up and meet my gaze. It would be a great understatement to say that it was heartbreaking. It was soul crushing. As if nothing was left but darkness and ice. No sun, no joy, just this stifling agony weighing heavily on my chest and more so on his. Why must life be so cruel? “And I’m tired of dragging you down. You’re all I have left and I can’t bare to see you leave me… But it’s not fair for me to hold you here, you deserve more than this. You should be happy, not sharing the burden that is mine alone to carry.” He swallowed thickly before continuing, face tilted up to finally match my gaze, “I’m so sorry, Sebastian.”

What was left of me shattered at those words and my own bottom lip trembled madly with the repressed urge to join him in his body wracking weeps. Raising a hand to cup one of his wet cheeks, I brushed away a falling tear, stinging eyes not darting away from his partially lidded ones, “Don’t apologize, Ciel Phantomhive. Don’t you dare apologize to me, you’ve done nothing wrong. But you won’t have to carry this weight on your own, because I’m here and I’m not going anywhere. Come heaven or hell, I won’t let you go. And I swear to you, you will never have to do this alone.” I could tell my words did little to console him, but that was expected. My promises wouldn’t bring his family back, but he still needed to know that even if everyone else leaves, I will do anything but. His shaking didn’t stop and his coral cheeks didn’t dry, his shoulders still remained tense and his heart aching, but his gasps for air faded into a more steady, manageable rhythm of inhale… Exhale… Inhale… Exhale… “Thank you, Sebastian. Thank you so much. One day, I’ll make all of this up to you. One day… It will be okay, right?” With a melancholic half-smile, I nodded and urged him to lay his head on my shoulder, thumb rubbing circles on the back of his neck in tranquil movements, lulling him into a minor form of calmness as I myself followed suit and closed my eyes. “Yes, one day it will be okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hello or ask me things if you'd like! Tumblr: griever-bit-my-finger


	6. Crimson Attraction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Halloween Sebaciel Week.

Everything begins and ends with blood. The brunette girl sprawled across the ground in a puddle of her own life essence learned that the hard way. Her death wasn't out of cruelty nor was it in vain, her end was a necessity and she would serve her purpose well. Her scent was simply too delicious to pass by and I happen to be _starving_. She was lovely, her skin fair and eyes as bright as two shining emeralds - her girlfriend had certainly been a lucky woman-, but she was too trusting, so much so that she hadn't noticed the cherry glow of once-sapphire eyes until it was too late and her neck was slit. She was kind to me in the short time I had spoken to her and had always been equally sweet to her friends and classmates, she was undeserving of a gruesome death and so I had given to her the closest thing to mercy that I could by devouring her after the last breath passed her fading lips. It didn't matter much to her taste whether she was dead or alive, she was still fresh meat either way. The alley roughly an hour out from the university dorm in which I lived was damp and putrid in smell, but it was the safest place for me to enjoy my dinner, who knows how long it will be until I have another with the amount of investigations growing around the city - it was really beginning to limit the areas I could hunt. The slums were always an option as too many crimes happened in those areas for the police to bother looking into any of it at this point, but often ones from those towns were too bony or foul in taste, like rotten meat. Perhaps I am being too picky, with the struggles more and more ghouls are facing nowadays, I should be happy to eat at all. And at the moment I was.

While opinion differs between each individual of my kind, I find the organs to be the most flavorful of all the parts that make a human body, especially the heart. The warm blood dripping down my chin was ignored in favor of taking another bite into said muscle, darkened eyes falling shut as the array of flavors swirled upon my tongue like sweet molasses. My claws dug into the open, weeping gash across the corpse's stomach, gradually removing and devouring each muscle and organ with near-surgical precision. It had been three weeks since I had enjoyed a meal and the long run here had left me utterly famished, I doubted I would have any trouble feasting on every last sliver of flesh on this mortal's bones. It was my hope to finish before midnight and return home with enough time to get a decent amount of sleep before my classes tomorrow while still maintaining the energy currently coursing through my veins. I was just getting to the liver, holding it just centimeters from my lips, when I heard the splashing of footsteps through the rain filled potholes at the entry of the alley. I'm not alone. With fangs bared, I jerked around to face the other being, still crouched over the corpse in hopes of hiding its presence. I nudged the remains deeper into the shadows, masking it more effectively in the darkness. Luckily, the sharp teeth and pointed claws went unnoticed, though that not very surprising since it is so dark out. I, on the other hand, could see him quite well with with the stray streetlight beside him shining down upon the soaked hair clinging to his forehead, "Well, well, what do we have here?" My irises shifted back into their human coloring as I stared up at him, watching as a smirk curled his lips and intimidating eyes narrowed seductively, "What a peculiar place for someone like you to be lingering. Don't you know it isn't safe for someone so frail to be alone at night in such a dark place? You never know what may be lurking in the spaces you cannot see.."

What is this man on about? I _am_ the creature lurking in the dark! He doesn't know that though, not yet anyways. The desire I had to consume the rest of my previous victim was washed away by this man, for while her scent had roused my appetite, this man awakened the true hunger that drove every ghoul mad. The desire for something more filling - more primal. Flesh, blood, perhaps even something of the more carnal nature. A longing for a sort of mutual lust that was unfamiliar to me. "You say it is strange for me to be here, but if that is so then how do you explain your own aimless wondering through these streets. With the way you're dressed, my guess is that you are rich. Not many in this neighborhood are poor, but they certainly aren't wealthy enough to afford Burberry either," I snarled, gritting my teeth at the mention of my size. They always underestimate me... But then again, that makes all of this so much easier. If he thinks I'm weak then he won't be expecting my next move. "Good eye you have, I hadn't expected you to recognize it at first glance. However, I am not as well off as you may think, I just so happened to stumble across a kind stranger a few days ago who was glad to get it off his hands," His expression was one of wry amusement, as if there was some deeper meaning in his words that I wasn't quite catching onto. I stood slowly, wiping the sanguine liquid from my claws across the black fabric tightly hugging my legs. "I used to live in London, you aren't the first I've seen wearing one of those. I used to own a few myself, though mine were bought and tailored specifically for me," I boasted, distracting him and giving myself enough time to take four unwavering steps towards him before stopping when he too moved closer. He licked his lips, top lip raising enough for the wet, pink muscle the slide across dangerously honed teeth. Fangs, and not just one on each side like mine, he had three on each side. How did I not notice by his scent? He smells nothing like a ghoul! And if the growl rumbling in his throat proved anything, it was that he didn't know what I was either. 

"You... Aren't human are you?" I questioned, no longer bothering to hide keep a human guise as the dark-haired man's own eyes bled into a deeper crimson than they previously appeared. Ebony talon-like claws protruded from his fingertips as he opened his palm, beckoning me forward with a single digit and a wide grin, "No, that I am not. You are the first I've ever had to figure that out before I was already devouring you though. How clever. Your knowledge will harm me in no way though, you won't live long enough to tell anyone about it."

Before I could blink again, he was lunging towards me. As fast as he was, I had seen it coming soon enough to dodge, leaping back onto the lid of the dumpster behind me with a loud clang. "What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" I hissed, jumping back down just as he reached out. Does he truly not notice my eyes? Unfortunately, in my haste to jump further from his hand, I was too late to dodge the foot shoved beneath mine, causing me to stumble. Taking that as his opportunity to strike out, his fingers wrapped around my forearm, nails easily breaking the skin there - that healed immediately after the damage was done. His grip was firm and while I could easily escape, the piercing sting of teeth against my shoulder was enough to shock me into utter stillness. I was frozen for the seconds it took for him to pull away, taking with him a fair amount of blood. Did he just taste test me!? With a surge of anger and confusion, I shoved him away hard enough to make him stumble, giving me the chance to push him to the ground. I straddled him, the legs on either side of his hips and the hand on his throat trapping him on the ground as he huffed to catch his breath, trails of blood still trickling from his mouth, "I am a ghoul, not a human, you asshole!" A gasp was heard as he stared up at me, wincing when I squeezed his neck to get his attention, "But your blood... It tastes better than that of any human I've ever tasted!" With furrowed brows, I only stared at him, studying every feature he held, from his sharp jaw, to the elegant curve of his nose, and the plush quality his thin lips flaunted. "That is unheard of... But either way, you aren't eating me! Go find some useless human instead." He chuckled, reaching up to pry my hand from his neck, easily trapping it in his before flipping me so that he now hovered over me as the pavement dug uncomfortably into my back. "Perhaps it is, it is a strange thing I am willing to explore though. After all, you will heal when you are injured, just as I will, and I promise that I could make it quite enjoyable. So what do you say to a little experiment? I can see it in your eyes that you are just as affected by me as I am by you. In fact, I can see your sclerae turning black now. That doesn't happen unless one is either extremely hungry or aroused," he purred provocatively, caging both of my wrists in one palm above my head as the other spread across my chest, "My name is Sebastian. What do I call you, little ghoul?" I glared, managing to raise my chin high enough to sink my fangs into his shoulder in retaliation to his earlier actions, moaning at the rich flavor he carried. Absolutely divine. Like dark chocolates and the finest of red wines. Intoxicating. Alluring. When I pulled away, his tongue was immediately pressing to my chin, lapping up the stray drops that had spilled from my mouth as I drank from him, only to be pressed against my own moments later. And as our lips forcefully pressed and shifted together, and fangs ferally dug into each other's lips, I murmured against him the name I would hear echoing in his velvety voice for years to come, "Call me Ciel."


	7. Nothing Sweeter

"You're planning to eat that entire bag as soon as we get inside, aren't you?" That was the question that roused Ciel from his lustful haze. It wasn't something he could help, in his opinion anyways, it was a part of who he is. He saw candy, he needed to properly dispose of it, that was simply how his mind worked. His way of disposal could quickly turn unhealthy though, Sebastian noted, shaking his head as Ciel ripped open the bag of candy corn the second he stepped through the front door. With the amount of candy he was about to consume, Sebastian decided it was best to wait until another day to make the candy apples he had bought the ingredients for. 

He was shocked the smaller male even ate that particular sweet though after what happened last year. As it turns out, Vodka and two entire packs of candy corn don't mix well unless you want to spend the rest of the night heaving all of it back up. After his repetitive groans of "why?", Ciel had sworn to never touch _anything_ orange, white, and yellow again, but alas, he was a lost cause when it comes to anything even vaguely saccharine. "No, not at once anyways. If I eat too much at once, I won't be able to eat a caramel apple or chocolate pudding tonight," Ciel grinned distractedly, popping the first of what his boyfriend was sure would be many pieces in his mouth, humming in satisfaction as soon as the taste of sugar met his tongue. So much for saving the apples for another night... "I don't understand how you can hate this, it's amazing..." Because the rich taste of chocolate and peanut butter is superior to that compressed stack of dense sugar, Sebastian added mentally, not daring to say it aloud as he plopped down in the corner of the couch, tugging the slate-haired sugar addict onto his lap just after tearing open his own bag of treats. "They're too much, each piece is like eating an entire sugar cube. I much prefer these," he said, holding a peanut butter cup to Ciel's lips as said man shifted to lean more comfortably, back now pressed to the arm of the sofa and his legs draped across his lover's own.

Blue eyes regarded him calculatingly as he accepted the chocolate, a quiet moan leaving him unbidden as he bit off the edge of it, tongue slyly sliding over the tips of the raven-haired man's forefinger and thumb when he took the second and final bite, "I will admit, they aren't bad either. Maybe I will help you eat them." Of course he offered that, Sebastian laughed, not missing the coy smirk tugging at the other's lips as that wet muscle cleared away the remnants of chocolate from around his nails. His tone was equally teasing as he drew his hand from Ciel's mouth, reaching into the plastic bag to instead retrieve a piece of candy corn, pressing it against the bluenette's lips without further thought, "How kind of you. I'm afraid I won't be of any use with your pick though, I do hope you will forgive me." Ciel nodded and allowed the candy to be dropped onto his tongue, "You are forgiven then. However, I agreed to your horrible couple costume set, so in return you must do something that I want to make up for it." 

A sense of dread filled him from head to toe, he already knew what it was Ciel desired and could practically feel his mouth burning at the potent sweetness he was about to be subjected to. It wasn't that he didn't like desserts, he loved them almost as much as his beloved did, but he preferred some sort of flavor in them. Apple, caramel, chocolate, all of those had a different flavor. Apple? Crisp. Caramel? Salty. Chocolate? Rich. Candy corn? Nothing at all, and no other redeeming qualities. "And what would that be, Ciel?" Sebastian questioned, arms circling the thin waist as if using his touch as a final plea for mercy. Ciel denied him of that luxury, "You have to eat a piece of candy corn."

A shudder made itself known as Sebastian frowned, unsettled stare focused on the innocent Halloween creation. How cruel the Phantomhive boy was. He wondered if the trait of persuasiveness was inherited or learned, it would be nice to know who to blame when his taste buds curled up and died due to shock. He swallowed his pre-felt agony and carefully studied Ciel's face for any sign that it was a joke, disappointed to find no hint of a lie; he did look quite smug though. "Fine... But if I do, then you have to wear the devil tail too," he bargained, catching a nod of approval from the corner of his eye as several more candies met their end. "Deal, but you have to eat it in any way I choose." 

Ciel didn't wait for a response before dropping another sweet into his mouth and leaning forward. At first, Sebastian expected to feel the candy pushed into his hand or prodding at his mouth, but instead, a soft pair of lips met his; This was something he wasn't averse to. He returned the kiss in kind, cupping his cheek with one palm while the other grazed across the fine cinereal hairs at his nape. Along with the brush and press of Ciel's mouth against his own, came the sugary flavor that had caused such foreboding, but it wasn't as bad as he had remembered it being. Normally, he would assume he had just forgotten what it was really like and had ended up making it seem worse than it truly was, but in this case, he was sure that it was the flick and swirl of tongues and the gentle nips and sucks dealt to pink lips that was washing away the hint of candy corn still lingering throughout the younger man's mouth. But while the passionate kiss shared more than made up for the taste test, Sebastian found himself yearning for more when they were finally forced to part for air. And so, once they had regained a reasonable amount of oxygen, he connected their lips once more, this time passing half of a peanut butter cup from his mouth to Ciel's.

A blissful sigh was heard from both when they pulled away, cheeks flushed and eyes still locked on the other. "Do you still think candy corn is really that terrible now?" Ciel asked after a few more seconds, smiling triumphantly when Sebastian rolled his eyes good-naturedly and held him closer, "Yes, it is. But you are anything but terrible."


	8. C'est la vie

"If you don't mind me asking, what was it like here before?" That was the question that broke the peaceful silence between us as I sat beside my beloved on the grand staircase within the dusty inn. When I had first heard of the little hotel-like building with fine Victorian architecture, I had been hesitant to see it for myself. Word had spread years prior to my visit of the deaths taking place within the cursed halls of the antique building, and it had been abandoned, leaving partially-dead ivy to climb the walls and cover the boarded windows. Some had still seen candles flickering through the cracks between wood over the windows in passing, leading half the town to believe it was haunted. Despite my reluctance to go there, curiosity had gotten the best of me when I drove by the condemned building the following day, leading me to enter anyways. I had almost been driven out by pure fear when I heard the keys of a piano play soft, melancholy lullabies from the sitting room posing as a lobby. But my trepidation was unfounded, I learned moments later, for while the inn was indeed holding a lost spirit within, he had no ill intent.

It seemed that even in death, that slate hair still held the silky softness it surely possessed when his heart was beating. Ciel had been confused by my presence in the beginning; I was the first person he had spoken to since his family's passing and as it turned out, he was lonely. He had somehow become tied to the place meant to be his resting place for no more than two nights, and ended up being unable to crossover to the afterlife with his parents and brother. He didn't speak much upon our first meeting or even our fourth when I came to see him on a daily basis. The ghost was quiet the rare times he said anything, downcast and without a care until he slowly warmed up to me, saying more every time we met and occasionally offering a small smile or an amused snort when he found something funny or endearing. As days passed, he also drew nearer to me physically as well, even greeting me with hugs after the first time I stayed the night.

It was on our twelfth meeting that we shared our first kiss. It was soft, hardly more than a quick peck on the lips, but it had been the first true kiss for both of us and meant the world. And now, eight months of kisses and nights spend together later, and he had yet to tell me how this place had been in its glory days or how he felt about it then

"Before I died you mean? You don't have to beat around it, it's not as if I don't already know," The sly smile and amused tone in no way matched his words, but for some reason the smaller male found great joy in teasing me over my cautiousness. Oh well, at least he got a laugh at my expense, "You knew what I meant either way." I wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling him against my side as one of his hands moved to rest just above my knee, awaiting the story I knew would soon follow his jibe.

"It was nice, I suppose. I had seen better though - the paint was beginning to chip in the suits and the bedposts were well-worn, but what else would one expect from something built over a century ago? It was lively though at night. The more social guests would gather around the fireplace in the lobby to chat and play games or drink wine and show off their skills on the piano. My parents enjoyed it quite a bit, my brother preferred finding new ways to prank the stuffy businessmen near the bar," Ciel shook his head at the clearly fond memory. "And what about you?" I encouraged him to go on. He wasn't always in the mood to tell of his past so when he was, it was a pleasure of mine to listen to him tell his stories and facts about his departed loved ones. "I liked watching everyone more than actually taking part in any of the festivities. I hated being the center of attention and tried to avoid it at all costs, so I usually stayed closer to the snack tables they would set out - the chef made excellent tea cakes. I miss those actually..."

"I wish I could make you one, I'd bet I could make one even better than the cook's," I smiled sadly, thumb caressing over the smooth skin beneath my fingertips as my hand delved below the fabric of his charcoal button-up. My mouth found its way to his cheek, pressing a warm kiss to the fair skin to sate the overpowering desire for loving contact that burned inside my chest at the slightly sorrowful tone he momentarily carried. "I don't know about that, Sebastian, they were quite good," he murmured, humor once again making itself known in his voice. Dual-coloured eyes then fell shut as he relaxed beside me, faintly squeezing my knee in reassurance that it was okay - that the mention of such things didn't bother him anymore. "You know what though? I'm okay with never having those again.. To eat them I would have to be alive, but if I were alive, I would have never met you. And what we have is worth far more to me than desserts ever could."


	9. White Rabbit

This truly was a terrible idea. If there's one thing I should have learned in the nineteen years of my existence, it's that I should never trust a single word that comes out of my brother's mouth. He told me everyone at college dresses up on Halloween and that parties are held for three nights leading up to the actual day. Parties never mattered to me in highschool, which still holds true now, but when he told me every student in his classes were in costume all day, I was understandably excited and wasted no time in dragging him with me to the nearest Halloween store. Turns out, he's full of shit. I woke up early, skipped breakfast, and ran to class after spending too much time struggling to reach and tie the apron on the frilly blue outfit my brother talked me into, only to show up to my business class with over ninety pairs of eyes on me and not a single student wearing a costume. Except for me.

From the third row of desks furthest from where our professor stood, mouth agape as if he had never seen anything quite so ridiculous in his life, a loud cackling broke the awkward silence as Alois doubled over in his seat, overcome with joy at my expense. Why did I choose to be his friend? I sighed, catching the tail end of a quiet snicker from a brunette girl in the front row as everyone else averted their eyes, feeling just put off as I was by the whole situation. Stomping my way to the still giggling blond, I smacked him on the head with my flimsy notebook before flopping down beside him, scowl firmly in place as I pulled out my textbook, determined to not speak to anyone from this class for the rest of the day.

When I was finally released from what had become my own living hell, I was out the door and halfway across the sidewalk between the science and medical buildings before anyone else could so much step foot outside the classroom. While still walking three paces faster than usual, I pulled my phone from my pocket, silently begging for enough time to go back to my dorm and change clothes before English. Unfortunately, today isn't my lucky day and I can do no more than berate myself for ever putting on the damn costume to begin with. And if dressing up on campus and getting strange looks wasn't bad enough to begin with, the shorts in what was meant to be a genderbend Alice outfit ended up looking like a skirt anyways! With my screen blocking my line of sight, I didn't notice the other distracted figure walking towards me until it was too late and we had smacked into each other hard, sending both of us spiraling to the ground. To make matters worse, I landed on him. Wide mahogany eyes stared up at me, clearly embarrassed by the turn of events.

If it were possible to curl up and disappear, I would have done so in a heartbeat, but as it was, all I could do was scramble to get off of him, tripping back over his leg in my frantic movements and accidentally straddling him in the process. Oh god, he better not move while I'm still here unless he wants this to get even more mortifying. I wish I had never gotten out of bed this morning... "Oh shit! I'm so, so sorry!" I exclaimed, jerking back onto the concrete beside him and hastily scooting back before this could get any worse for either of us. Ignoring my fallen backpack, I stood and quickly offered my hand to pull him up, earning a goofy grin as he accepted the help without turning his gaze from my legs. Why is he staring at my legs!? _Oh._ So this is an actual skirt that has shorts made under it? I will never trust that damn twin again for as long as I live! My face was surely darker than a tomato as I released the other student's hand and pushed the rumpled skirt down, unsure what to do or say. He spoke instead, sparing me from whatever horribly inappropriate apology I would spit out next, and shook his head as he picked up both of our backpacks, handing mine to me without a hint of annoyance, "It's alright, it was my fault too. I'm sorry for not paying attention. But.. Maybe it isn't such a bad thing we bumped into each other, we seem quite similar." With a raised brow, I looked to his face for the first time, clenching my jaw to keep it from falling open. Fuck, he's hot! Playfully narrowed eyes donned fierce lashes and cast shadows over beautifully pale cheeks whilst a single piece of midnight hair curled over his elegantly straight nose. And those lips... They were so dark they were almost red, bringing out an even richer shade in his eyes. But the final thing that caught my attention wasn't his features, it was the furry pair of snow white rabbit ears adorning his head. Only then did I pick up on the rest of his attire; waistcoat, morning coat, pocket watch, spectacles. He's the White Rabbit!

"You're dressed up too?" I questioned, astonished that not only was I not the only person on the grounds in costume, but I wasn't the only one going with an Alice In Wonderland theme. "It appears so," he chuckled, irises glittering with something akin to amusement or joy as he studied me, leaving me feeling even more flustered by his roaming gaze, "What reaction did you get? I almost got kicked out of my last class by Professor Spears for showing up like this." That's not hard to believe, that man is insufferable even to the most well-behaved students. "I think poor Professor Bluewer almost fainted," I winced. My actions wouldn't be forgotten anytime soon. That earned an outright laugh from him, and I soon found my mind wandering from our conversation as a new, and perhaps wrong, question popped into my mind. Is he wearing a bunny tail? Clearing my throat and my head in the process, I slung my backpack over my shoulders, pulling up one of the white thigh socks I wore when it slipped down upon movement. I didn't miss his eyes following my fingers as they tugged up on the thin white fabric. Surprisingly, it didn't make me uncomfortable though. It was nice to know that he's looking too. Maybe wearing this _dress_ wasn't the worst thing I've done this week. If I hadn't worn it, I wouldn't have come across this man. This drop-dead gorgeous man whose smirk could weaken the knees of anyone who lays eyes on it.

With a stroke of bravery, I took a step closer to him and smiled in what I hoped to be a charming way, "By the way, what's your name?" Brief shock covered his features before fading away into a more pleased expression, "How rude of me to not say so sooner. You can call me Sebastian. And you are?" Sebastian, huh? It suits him. "Well, it was nice to meet you, Sebastian. I'm Ciel," I replied, debating on if I should ask for his number or not. I don't have anything to do tonight and though I would soon have to leave for class, I wanted to talk to him longer. Swallowing my hesitance, I spoke up, "I know we just met, however I find myself without any plans for Halloween. I was wondering if you might be interested in going out tonight?"

Sebastian tilted his head, leading me to think that perhaps he was just teasing me earlier. If he isn't at all attracted to me, then I've just made this the most uncomfortable meeting in existence. "I find it hard to believe that you have nothing on for tonight, but I would be more than happy to accompany you wherever you wish to go." Unable to stop myself from showing my relief, I beamed, "I'm glad to hear it. Meet back here at seven then?" An approving nod was given as his smile widened and he winked, "Yes, that sounds excellent! I might just bring you something sweet along too." With a slight blush still clinging to my cheeks, I laughed, "I have to go to class now, but I will make sure to bring you something sweet as well then."

"You're already bringing yourself, there's nothing sweeter you could bring," he cheekily commented, looking all too satisfied with his lame joke. Adorable dork. "I will see you tonight then... And Ciel?" He turned, giving me full view of his backside and answering my earlier question. Yes, he does have a tail. And it looks damn good on him.

"Yes?"

"If you fall on anyone else today, maybe don't dry hump them in the process of getting up again?"

**Author's Note:**

> Come hit me up on Tumblr!: griever-bit-my-finger


End file.
